left behind
by tsumesgirl05
Summary: set in new moon What if when Edward left bella he left her something that they thought was impossible
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Twilight fic so am sorry if the characters are a little ooc.

I know there are a few fics with same story line as mine but mine will different. Am not sure how often I will be able to update but I will do my best to update every week or so if I can.

"I hate morning sickness" Bella thought to herself as she left the bathroom for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Edward had left a little over 2 months ago but Bella could still remember that night when all the boundaries had been let down. It had been  right before her 18th birthday but then he left her alone and broken.

"It will be like we never existed" Edward had promised her but he was wrong. He had left her something that neither of them had thought possible, a child.

As Bella slowly walked to her room she felt the hole in chest open again threatening to swallow her. Trying to distract herself form thinking about Edward, Bell thought about the baby.

How it wouldn't have father or chance to get to know his family but thinking about that only made the hole in her chest open more so she turned he thoughts to her dad and the day she had told him.

FLASHBACK

Bella made his favorite dish for dinner in hopes that it would put him in a good mood so when she told him he wouldn't be too made.

As usual Charlie came home at 6 and hung up jacket and gun belt before walking into the kitchen to find Bella putting dinner on the table something that had become routine for them.

"Smells wonderful Bells" Charlie complimented as he sat down looking at his daughter.

"Thanks" Bella replied blushing. Charlie looked watched her for a long moment before begging to eat but still watching her. It was the first time in weeks that she had responded to a compliment. She would only answer direct questions but other then that she was completely cationic. _"Maybe she's finally getting over him"_ He thought

It had been hard for him to watch her mope around the house after he left but not as bad as the night they found her in woods.

When they were both done Bella quickly washed the dishes before turning back to her dad who was still sitting at the table in thought

"Dad" Bella said hesitantly "I need to talk to you"

"Sure Bells"

"I don't know how to say this with coming right out and saying" She said pausing to glance up at him "I'm pregnant and am keeping it."

"Am sorry Bella I don't think I heard you right" Charlie said after few seconds

"Am pregnant and am keeping it" She repeated glancing up at her dad.

Bella watched as his face went from red to almost purple. Bella stayed silent waiting for her dad to calm down. After 10 minutes or so his face was back to normal but he was still breathing hard

"Bella how?"

"Well it just happened but he wasn't suppose to be able to have kids" Bella explained blushing

"So you didn't think to use protection. I thought you know better"

"I do but we didn't think it was possible since he wasn't supposed to be able to have kids." Bella said trying to keep herself together but her voice cracked as the tears started to escape.

"When I get my hands on him. Is this why he left?"

"No. he doesn't know. I didn't know until this afternoon" Bella said watching her father's reaction.

"So what are you going to do? Charlie asked

"I don't know" Bella whispered.

"Are you sure you want to keep it."

"Yes. School is almost over so I will be able graduate with my class before the baby is born"

"Then what"

"Am not sure."

"You and the baby will always have a place here." Charlie said

"Thank you dad" Bella said going over to him and giving him a hug.

"Are you going to tell him?" Charlie asked when they broke apart.

"I don't even know where to find him. He didn't leave me anything." Bella said trying to keep herself together.

"its ok Bells the baby will have everything it will need right here.'

"Thanks dad" Bella yawned.

"Go on up to bed you must be tired." Charlie said standing up from the table and heading to living room

"Night dad" Bella called before going upstairs.

"Night Bells" he called back

END of FLASHBACK

Bella rested her hand her stomach while making small circles with her thumb. She knew that she would be showing soon even though it would be a small baby bump which would easy hide with baggy cloths but not for long. No one at school knew besides Angela, Ben and Jacob but it wouldn't be long before the whole town would know. Bella remember when she told Angela that she was pregnant.

Angela and Ben had been there for her since the Cullens left. Angela was happy for her and supported her in decision to keep the baby and went with her to every doctor's appointments. Renee had been different story.

FLASHBACK

"Mom" Bella asked over the phone. Charlie was making her tell Renee because he didn't want to get yelled at.

"Bella! How are you?" Renee exclaimed on the other line.

"Am fine mom, I have something to tell you." Bella said nervously

"What's wrong" Renee asked. Bella could hear the worry thick in her voice

"Nothings wrong really but am... pregnant" Bella said hesitantly

"You're what!" Renee yelled "It's his isn't it. Bella you should have known better, did you guys even think about using protection?'

"Mom listen to me please" Bella begged "He wasn't supposed to be able to have kids. Something when he was kid that made him unable to have kids so this is really a miracle."

"Bella you're too young to be a mom, let alone a single mom. What are you going to do?"

"I am keeping the baby. Charlie is going to help me out."

"What about school?"

"Am going to graduate before the baby is born, I'll just have to wait on college until the baby is old enough to go to daycare."

"But ..." Renee started but stopped "I can see there is no changing your mind, your stubborn just like you dad." Renee sighed

"Thanks mom." Bella replied knowing the worst was over. They talked for the next hour or so before they said goodbye.

Renee had decided to send Bella's old crib up so that she didn't have by along with some other baby stuff that she would need.

END of FLASHBACK

Bella looked over at the crib in the corner of the room by the closed window before getting up to get something eat. The baby wanted food now that the morning sickness was over with for now.

Just as Bella finished washing dishes the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

You know what I find funny about this story. I have it completely written down in one of my notebooks but I rewrote completely when I typed it. There are no flashbacks in the notebook but I like it the way I rewrote it.

Enough with my mindless babbling on with the story!

* * *

"Hey Bells. How are you doing" Jacob asked

"Am doing ok. What's up?" Bella asked letting Jake into the house before closing the door.

"Nothing really. There isn't anything to do on the rez so I came to how you were holding up"

"Ah in other words Billy is out fishing as usual and your not running patrol" (I decided to go ahead make Jake a werewolf it just fits better)

"Yeah pretty much" Jacob confessed with a smile.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Bella asked

"No. we haven't found her yet. Don't worry we'll find her Bells." Jake said

"I know" Bella said quietly.

"I know how about we go up to first beach and then we have dinner at Sam's. Emily is making dinner for all of use I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Sure" Bella agreed knowing that being out of the house would help keep her mind off on him.

Jake drove his newly finished rabbit up to first beach where they spent the day talking and making joke till sunset when they headed over the Sam's and Emily's for dinner.

When they got to the house everyone was already there and waiting for dinner to be done, which quiet a feat when you are cooking for 10 bottomless pit werewolves.

Bella went into the kitchen to help Emily finish dinner while Jake went into the living room with the others until dinner.

"Hello Bella" Emily said as she pulled 2 casseroles out of the oven.

"Hello. What can I do to help?"

"Can you make a salad? "

"Sure" Bella said going over to the cabinet to get a big bowl before going to the fridge to get lettuce and stuff for the salad.

It didn't take them long to finish the meal and set on the table before calling the boys in to eat.

As usual when all the boys get together for a meal there was nothing left over. Emily coned the boys into doing dishes while Bella and she went into the living room to talk.

After the dishes were done they all left to go on patrol, which left Emily to take Bella home a few hours later.

**I thought about ending there but it's to short for my liking.**

**ALICE POV**

_Bella was lying in a small hospital bed with beads of sweat dripping down from her for head. Bella let out a painful scream. _

_From some where in the room told her to hold on it was almost over. I easily recognized Carlisle's voice. The vision was only showing Bella top half. I also noticed her hold a pale hand and squeezing the life out of it as she screamed again. The hands owner whispered I love you's and encouraging words to her every few seconds._

_He leaned in and kissed Bella on the forehead. I instantly knew it was Edward even before I saw his tousled hair._

_Then I heard a baby cry before the vision ended._

Jasper was at my side in an instant asking what I saw.

"Bella, in the hospital with Edward and Carlisle. I think she's in trouble or will be soon. We need to go back." I said know that someone had made up their mind to go check on Bella right before I got the vision.

"He won't let us and I thought you weren't looking into her future."

"I wasn't it just came to me I can't control it when it just come to me. I don't care and plus from what I saw he will be their soon anyway. I told him leaving her wasn't the way to solve this she's a danger magnet." Alice said before standing up and heading downstairs where the rest of the family was besides Edward.

They were currently staying with Tanya and her coven until they could decide where to move to next.

Alice led the way to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were talking with Tanya who was the only one of her coven in the house. The others had gone on a long hunting trip in northern Canada. Emmett and Rose were out hunting in the near by forest and should be back soon.

"Hello Alice, Jasper" Tanya greeted as they came into the room.

"How are you" Jasper asked while his wife went their parents to tell them what she had seen.

"I do believe you are right Alice. We need to go back." Carlisle said standing up. "Tanya thank you again for having us but an urgent matter has come up and we must attend to it."

"I am sorry to hear this. It has been nice to be together again even if it was for such short time and always you and your family are welcomed anytime." Tanya said standing up and giving them each a hug.

"Thank you and as always you and your family are welcomed at out home at time." Carlisle said

They said there good byes before going upstairs to pack. Jasper packed up Alice's and his room while Alice went to pack Emmett's and Rose's room. Before joining Jasper in Edwards room to pack as well.

Just as they finished packing everything Rose and Emmett came back. Alice told them what was going on while Jasper and Carlisle packed the cars. Alice didn't wait to see their reactions before going back upstairs.

Just as they were making sure they didn't forget anything Alice's phone went off.

"Hello Edward" She answered It took her few minutes to explain what was going on before hanging up.

"Well" Emmett asked impatiently

"He was upset at first but when I told what I saw he started running to the nearest airport."

"Where is he" Esme asked

"Brazil" Alice stated Esme nodded. She was always worrying about them.

"So we are really going back then' Emmett asked.

"Yes" Carlisle answered Alice started jumping up and down while Emmett laughed something he hadn't done in the past 7 months and Rosalie actually smiled at the thought of going back to Forks.

They said goodbye and Thank you to Tanya before piling into their cars and heading back to Forks.

"Where's Edward" Carlisle asked before they left.

"He's on plane heading Florida and then on to Forks" Alice said before going to the Jeep.

* * *

Ok so there you have it chapter 2. I really like this story so am going to try to update as often as can. That could mean getting multiple updates on my days off from work depending on how much time I have. Review please. The more Reviews I get the fast I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

For the people who didn't know Bella was pregnant knew now

For the people who didn't know Bella was pregnant knew now.

The morning sickness had stopped a few months ago which Bella was really happy about. She didn't have any weird craving like most pregnant women did but the doctors told each woman was different but Bella guessed the baby being half Vampire had something to with it as well.

School had ended a couple weeks ago which meant Bella was sleeping in except when Jacob decided to come over in the morning. They usually spent the day in La plush with pack.

The pack had caught Victoria when she tried to sneak into Bella's house one night.

Jake had been down wind from her, so she didn't smell him when she came up the house. Jacob had easily killed and burned her ending the threat.

Even though there were no more Vampires in the area Sam still made them patrol the area every evening just to be sure.

Emily and Bella had become good friends over the past few months. Emily had even thrown Bella surprise baby shower two days after school had ended. The whole pack and some of Bella's friends from school had come.

FLASHBACK Bella's pov

Emily had invited Jessica, Angela, and Ben to the shower along with whole pack of course.

Jake and Sam came late because they had been on patrol. I had been talking to Jessica and Angela when Jake came up and me gave a hug.

I introduced him to Angela and Jessica. When Jakes and Jessica's eyes meet I noticed Jake stiffen. I looked between Jake and Jessica for minute before realizing what had just happened.

Jacob had imprinted on Jessica. Even though I didn't really like Jessica anymore I was happy that Jake had found someone. I pulled Angela away from the two so they could talk. Angela looked at me questionably but I just shook my head and said I would tell her later.

I left Angela with Ben and went to find Emily to tell her what had just happened.

I found her and Sam in the kitchen making more punch. I told them what happened and Sam burst out laughing, Emily just smiled looking out the window to see Jake talking to Jessica.

"So that's four of us that has imprinted" Emily said before picking up the punch bowl and taking out side.

The party didn't last much longer after that. The whole pack helped clean up so it didn't more then 10 minutes

That night after cleaning up from dinner I went upstairs to get take a shower and go bed. Being pregnant make you get tired easily and I had a check up tomorrow morning.

I only had 2 more months and I couldn't wait to get the baby out. I am tired of the kicking in ribs that wake me up at all hours of the night.

END of FLASHBACK

CULLEN'S (same day as Bella's baby shower.)

It took them less then a half day to reach Forks thanks to their insane speeding and not have to stop expect for gas.

They had all agreed to not go see Bella till Edward got there. To keep themselves busy the boys brought everything in while the girls cleaned the house then helped the boy unpack and put everything up. Once everything was in place Carlisle called the hospital to see if he could his old job back, saying that Esme didn't like California.

The hospital readily said yes to him. Carlisle told them he would be there in the morning to start.

Edward had called and told them he would be in Seattle tomorrow afternoon along with the flight number and such. Alice volunteered to go and get him the next day which couldn't come soon enough for her. Everyone was happy to back in Forks. For the past seven months everyone had been depressed but when they had decided to come back everyone's moods were at once lifted at the prospect of the family being whole again, even Rosalie was happy to be back even though she had never fully excepted Bella, couldn't wait to her again.

BELLA POV

I was up early the next morning because I have an early doctor's appointment. My regular was on vacation this week so I would have substitute for this one. I decided not worry about.

I got dressed as quickly as I could before going down to get something to eat before going back up to brush teeth.

When I got the hospital I noticed I was ten minutes early but just shrugged it off and went up to the desk to sign in. Usually Angela or Jake came with me but they were both busy today with one thing of another but it didn't bother me.

The lady at the desk told me to have seat and the doctor would be with me shortly. I sat down in one of the plastic chair you know the really uncomfortable kind and picked up a baby magazine.

A nurse called me back a few minutes later. I followed her back to room. She took all the usual measurements before leave and saying the doctor would be in shortly so I sat down on the bed and started another the magazine to pass the time.

Carlisle POV

"Dr. Cullen" a doctor called to me from down the hall. I stopped and waited for him.

"Do you have time take one more patient? I am bit swamped" He said sheepishly

"Sure. What room." I asked. He told what room before walking off and thanking me over his shoulder. The room he told me was in Ob/gyn part of the building. The regular doctor must on vacation I concluded. I quickly walked to the room and picked the record up from the door. I opened to see who it was I would be seeing. When I saw the name I almost dropped the file.

I took deep unneeded breath to calm my self before going into the room.

I knocked on the door to let her know I was coming in.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said closing the door.

NO Ones POV

Bella looked up from the magazine quickly before dropping which Carlisle easily caught and laid it on the counter.

"Carlisle?" she asked looking at him disbelief "What are you doing here? "

"I am giving you a check up" He casually answered

"But..." Bella started

"We just moved back in town" Carlisle said answering her unasked question.

"Why?"

"Alice saw you in the hospital"

"You guys back because of me"

"Yes."

"But you guys left because of me" Bella stammered

"No. We left to protect or so we thought. But apparently that didn't work."

"No. I was pregnant before you guys left." Bella whispered looking at the floor.

"Bella who is the father" Asked a confused Carlisle.

"Edward" Bella whispered

"How?"

"Right before my birthday last year." She answered looking up at him.

"Ah so your 7 months along"

"Yes."

"I though that vampires couldn't have children.' Carlisle though out loud.

"Same here but apparently they can.'

"Yes I'll have to do some research on this. But right now let's see how the baby is doing."

Bella only nodded in response before lying down on the bed.

"When do you guys back?" Bella asked as he put the gel on her stomach and turned the machine on.

"Yesterday but we waiting for Edward to join us before we came to see you." Carlisle explained as he moved the want around on her stomach.

"Where is he?"

"He's plane should be landing with in the hour. He was in Brazil" Carlisle said "Ah there he is" he stated as he found the baby curled up in a ball sucking his thumb.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl" Bella asked.

"No on has told you yet?"

"No I didn't want to know till just now. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ok well see" Carlisle said moving the wand. "It's a …"

Cliffy. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter and Edward will back.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so what's up with 185 views and 200+ hits but only 12 reviews what's up with that?

So how about this, If I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I have a Bella X Edward scene and I don't mean a small part of the chapter. It'll be a good long chapter with mostly just Edward x Bella scene talking and figuring stuff.

I need suggestions for baby names. I have picked out but am not sure I want use it. I'll take the three or for names I like and let you guys vote on it.

* * *

"Ok let see" Carlisle said moving the wand to get a better look at the baby.

"It's a bouncing baby boy" He announced happily.

"Really" Bella asked her eyes starting to tear up as she looked at the screen.

"Yes. Here you go." Carlisle said handing her a couple pictures before turning the machine off and wiping the gel off her stomach.

Bella looked at the picture before holding one out to Carlisle.

"It's for you. Your grandsons first picture." Bella explained.

"Bella I don't" Carlisle said looking up from the picture

"Tell everyone not to wait to long before coming over" Bella said cutting off

"I'll tell them and I bet that as soon as Edward gets here he'll be over." Carlisle said smiling taking the picture from Bella.

"If you see him first please don't tell him I want to tell him."

"Ok"

"I figured by this time Alice already know and has told everyone"

"You are probably right" Carlisle agreed "So who's delivering your son?"

"Originally the doctor have been seeing but I was kind of hopping you would if you guys were still here when he's born" Bella said blushing.

"We're not going any where you can trust me and I would be honored to." Carlisle agreed with a big smile making Bella blush even more. They would have talked for little longer if he didn't paged to ER right then

"I'll see you soon" Bella said as they went their separate ways.

BELLA'S POV

I walked to my truck in a complete daze, when it hit me that Edward might not want to see me at all and was just flying up here to be with his family. After all he said he didn't love me when he left. I felt the hole opening back up and quickly push the thoughts of Edward away deciding to find out the truth if he came to see me.

I drove home still thinking about what had happened already to day and it was just past noon. When I pulled up to my house I saw silver Volvo driveway. I parked my car and stared in disbelief at the car.

Before I could even take my seat belt off a pixie opened my door while jumping up and down.

I finally unbuckled my seatbelt and not a second later I was out of my truck being hugged by the pixie, it took me second to hug her back. God how I had missed my best friend.

"Bella I missed you so much. I told him he was being stupid but he wouldn't listen to me and then he wouldn't even let me say goodbye to you please forgive me I didn't want to leave" Alice said when we pulled apart.

"I forgive you Alice. I missed you to." I said closing the truck door. "Come one lets get off the street and go inside." I said.

"Ok. I haven't told Edward anything yet" Alice told me. I just nodded in response before following her.

When I looked up at my porch over the hood of my truck I was surprised to see my Greek god standing there watching my every move.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled up the drive with me right behind her, hiding my torso from Edwards's sight. When got the door Alice just open it with out a second thought pulling me into the house with Edward right behind us.

Alice pulled me into the living room before pulling me down on to the couch making sit next to her.

I looked over my shoulder as Edward walked into the room. Just as he walked in the baby kicked me hard in the ribs making me wince in pain and put my hand on the spot where he had kicked.

"Oh my gosh did he just kick?" Alice asked. I just nodded in response looking to my left at Edward, who had walked into the room and was looking at my stomach.

"Edward" I whispered not know what do say.

"Bella what happened?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"I'll be right back I am going to get Bella something to eat." Alice said standing up and leaving the room.

Edward slowly walked to the couch and sat down in the same spot Alice had been in.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked again I looked down at my hands not knowing how to answer "Who's the father?" He asked after I didn't say anything after a few minutes.

I looked up at his eyes before I answered. I saw pain and regret them but also love. I took a deep breath before looking back down at my hands

"You" I whispered knowing full well that Alice could her us. I felt him tense up which made me look back up his him, tears already starting form in my eyes.

"Me?" He finally asked. I just nodded not trusting my voice before looking back down trying to hide the tears that were treating to fall so he wouldn't see them but I was too late.

He wiped away one of the tears that had escaped.

"I don't understand. How can I be the father?" Edward asked "Vampires are not supposed to be able to reproduce."

"I don't know" I stuttered. We sat there in silence for awhile for what seemed like eternity when I felt two cold arms wrap around me and gently lift me up and put me his lat. Before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"Bella am so sorry, can you ever forgive me. I never should have left. I thought I would be protecting you by leavening but it was the worst mistake I ever made." Edward said after I had calmed down.

"But you said..."

"I lied. It was the worst lie I had have said. I still love you and I always will no matter what" he assured looking me in the eye.

"I love you too." I said. I felt the hole in my chest healing. I was finally were I belonged back in his arms where everything was right.

Before I could stop my self I kissed him. I expected him to pull away but he deepened the kiss. When he broke the kiss so I could breath we were both gasping for air. It was at this moment Alice came back in barely able to keep her feet on the ground. I had forgotten she was here.

"No you can't" Edward said looking over at Alice who stopped bouncing on the ball of her feet and started pouting. "She wants to take you shopping now." Edward said answering my curious expression. I just groaned and wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's neck not wanting to let him out of my sight.

"Why not" Alice pouted.

"Because I said so" Edward said tightening his hold on me so out bodies were crushed together.

"Fine then we'll go tomorrow" Alice said looking at me.

"Do I have to?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice squealed walking over to us and laying a plate with a sandwich on the table for me.

We talked for the rest of the afternoon clearly avoiding the subject of when they had left. I looked at the clock and knew that Charlie would be home soon and that I needed to start dinner but I didn't want to leave Edward out of my sight afraid that he would just disappear again but he followed my gaze to the clock and sighed.

He lifted me off his lap and kissed me on my forehead before standing up and looking at Alice before nodding.

"I'll be right back. Alice is going stay with you." Edward said before leaving.

"Don't worry" Alice said sitting by me now. "We decided that it wasn't the best idea for him to be here when your dad comes home. Edward isn't exactly his favorite person fight now." I just nodded know she was right but Charlie had a soft spot for Alice and crumbled when ever she was around.

I got up and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Alice followed me in and chattered about nothing in particular.

I made Charlie's favorite for the first time in five months. I started to see a trend. Anytime I had something big to tell him or something big was going happen I made his favorite to soften him up a bit.

Just as I put the dish in the oven I heard cruiser pull into the driveway. A few later the door opened and closed.

"Bella" My dad called out like he usually now when he came home.

"In here" I called back we waited for him to put his gun belt and coat before appeared in the kitchen doorway. He immediately saw Alice and stopped dead in tracks.

"Hello Charlie" Alice greeted standing up from table.

"Alice?" Charlie staring wide eyed at her not really believing what he was seeing. "I thought you were in California"

"We were but things didn't work out so we moved back here" she explained calmly

"Ah, and is he back as well"

"Yea" Alice answered.

"Good because I am going to kill for what he has done." He said turning around to go back to the door.

"Dad don't you dare" I almost yelled before could take more then two steps.

"Why shouldn't I?" Charlie asked turning to his daughter.

"Because I love him and I don't want my child to grow up with out father" I said know I had a weak spot. He had always regretted he wasn't there for me when I was growing up.

"Fine but I will talk to him" he said calming down a small measure. Alice and I sat back down at the table to wait for diner to be done when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" He called from the hallway.

"It's Edward" Alice whispered to me.

"Hello chief Swan" Edward said politely

'Just the person I was looking for." Charlie almost spat. "Come on in I want to talk to you.'

We heard the door close with a snap and then foot steps going to the living room. I quickly got up from the table and headed to the living room to make sure my dad wasn't going to anything rash.

When I walked in I saw Charlie sitting his chair and Edward on the couch. I quickly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Edward. Alice sat on the other side of Edward, making Edward sit in the middle and me closest to Charlie.

I leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and rested them on top of mine on my stomach. When his hand touch mine the baby kicked our hands. Edward looked down at our hand in surprise before looking up at me smiling.

"Ahem" Charlie said clearing his throat to get out attention. "You don't seem surprised to see her pregnant"

"Carlisle was my doctor today" I explained.

"Ah so you two have already seen each other."

"Yes dad" I sighed.

"How long have you been back?" Charlie asked Edward trying to stay calm.

"I just arrived this morning but my family arrived yesterday." Edward said.

"Well at least you didn't waste anytime coming see Bella. What are you going to do now?"

"Well I am not going to leave Bella's side ever again unless she doesn't want to be with anymore and I will be there when our baby is born and at every doctor's appointment. I will gladly get up in middle of the night if she has craving and get it for her no matter how far I have to drive. That is if Bella will have me." Edward said looking down at me.

"Of course I want you by my side." I said

"What about after the baby is born?" he asked.

"I will be there for both them and hope that I am as good of a father as you and Carlisle are." Edward finished looking Charlie in the eye to show him he meant what he said.

"We will see." Charlie said still not believing/trusting Edward.

"Oh. Dinner" I said remember the dish in the oven.

"I'll get it." Alice said getting up and heading to the kitchen. "It just needs a few minutes to cool down" She said when she came back in.

"Charlie do you mind if Bella spends the night with me, we have a lot to catch up on and I would like to take her shopping tomorrow." Alice asked all ready know the answer.

"I don't mind but it's up to Bella." He said getting up and going to the kitchen to get dinner.

"Yes I would like to see everyone too." I said smiling.

"Yay, hurry up and go eat while pack your bag." Alice said before going up the stairs.

* * *

So there you go chapter four and its four pages long. Remember if I get ten reviews I'll post the next chapter with nice long EdwardXBella scene and need baby names.

Even if you just put a name in the review it'll count


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I got twelve reviews awesome guys.

ok so here are the names that i liked if you guys think of any other let me know but now is the time to vote. i'll put up another vote the chapter before the baby is born

Anthony- this was the name that popped in my head when I was writing.

Nolan-it's different and not used very much Nolan

Edward Jacob- SM had this one down in the book as a boy's name

Mason- Edward's human last name.

I am still open for suggestions.

So now it's up you guys. Vote for you favorite name and you will see the answer when he's born

Here is the chapter I promised

As soon as I was done eating Alice practically dragged me out of my own house to the silver Volvo with Edward following behind us smiling in amusement.

Alice opened the passenger door for me before sliding in the back seat. I carefully got in the car being careful not fall like I always do now. Once the door was closed and I was buckled in Edward speed off toward his house.

It didn't take long for Edward to turn on to the hidden to driveway, in fact I think it was record on how fast he drove my house to his. I hadn't realized we had stopped until Edward opened my door for me. I got out of the car slowly knowing I was going to slow for Alice which made me smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to door were Alice was waiting impatiently.

When we reached the porch Alice darted inside and called the rest of the family to come down. Before I had even gotten into the door I was swept up in a big bear hug.

"Emmett need to breath" I gasped. He carefully put me down a ruffled my hair before moving aside so the other could great me.

Esme gave me a motherly hug before leading me to one of the couches. I sat down in the middle with Edward and Esme on either side of my. Rose and Emmett were on the love seat while Jasper, Alice and Carlisle sat across form us on the other love seat.

Jasper smiled and waved to me from the couch. I knew he was still feeling guilty about what happened at my 18th birthday party. I glanced at Rose to see if she still hated me but I was surprise when she smiled to me. I smiled back and decided something had happened to change her mind about me or she was just being nice.

"How have you been?" Esme asked me breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

"Am better besides all the kicking" I said looking back to her.

"We are so sorry. You must have been having such hard time" She said giving me another which I gladly returned.

"It wasn't that bad" I lied.

"Don't lie Bella." Edward said making me blush "The blame for that doesn't lay with anyone but me. I made everyone leave." Edward said pulling me closer to him

"Don't you dare beat yourselves up. I understand why and I forgive you all" I said looking straight at Jasper "Let's forget about it and deal with the here and now." I told everyone. They stayed silent for few minutes before Alice changed the subject.

We talked about the baby, school, graduation and such until I yawned.

"Time for you to go to bed." Edward said standing up. I only nodded know I would lose if I fought against him.

"See you in the morning" Every called as Edward led me to the stairs before gently picking me up and running up to his room in a matter of seconds.

I quickly changed into my pj's in the bathroom connected to his room before laying bed with Edward.

"Sleep love" He whispered in my ear before humming my lullaby. I didn't last 2 minutes after that before I was out.

The next morning I woke up in Edwards arms. I blinked twice when I saw him before yesterday came flooding back to me and snuggled into his chest.

"Morning love" He said kissing my head. I just groaned in protest not wanting to leave the bed.

"What wrong?" he asked

"I thought yesterday was a dream" I told him looking up into topaz eyes.

"Oh sorry" He said his filled with sadness and regret

"Don't be. I like this dream to." I said snuggling up to him again. In response he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Bella, love" Edward asked after few minutes

"Hmm" I responded not want to move.

"I know you probably don't trust me and don't blame you but there is something I have wanted to ask you for long while now."

I pulled away from him a little so that I could look at his face.

"Bella I love you with all my heart and I promise I will never you leave you again, I will always be there for you and for our son. Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked looking me in the eye. His eyes had nothing but love in them

"Yes" I said smiling after a minute of registering what he had asked.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes" I said again smiling. Before in knew it his lips were on mine. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I expected him to pull away from me but he responded.

When he finally did pull away we were both gasping for air but smiling. Edward got up and went to his closet but came back a second later with a little black box.

He opened the box to revel dazzling.

"Edward it's beautiful and it must have.." I started

"it was mothers ring." He told me cutting me off "I would like you to wear it." I could only nod still taken by the ring. I watched as he slid on to its appropriate finger before capturing my lips in another kiss but this one was short and sweet.

"You need to get dressed. Alice is waiting for us downstairs." Edward said I nodded and got of bed.

I grabbed a pair of cloths and bathroom bag before disappearing into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I got out of the bathroom Edward was waiting for me all ready for the day.

"Ready to go shopping?" He asked when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"No." I said.

"Don't worry am going with you. I am not going to let you leave my sight ever again." He said wrapping me in arms.

"That's fine with me." I replied standing on my toes a kissing him.

"If you two don't get down here now I am going come up and drag you down my self" Alice yelled at us.

Edward chuckled at her impatience before scoping me up and running down stairs and out to his car where Alice was waiting for us with my breakfast.

"You can eat on the way, I don't want to waste anymore time." She explained handing me the beagle and a bottle of milk.

"Thanks." I said. Sliding into the front seat while Alice got in back and Edward in the driver's seat.

Alice talked the whole way about clothes and other stuff she wanted to get. I didn't bother protesting knowing I would likely lose in the end.

When we reached the mall Alice led the way into maternity stores. Edward followed us calmly into the stores and watched as Alice made me try on a bunch of different cloths. We stopped every hour or so, so that I could rest my sore feet and back. After I ate lunch Alice began to pull me into another maternity store.

"Alice" I whined not wanting to try on any thing else.

"Please Bella" She begged.

"Alice you have gotten me more then enough clothes that I'll be able to wear for another two months or so but you haven't got Edward anything' I pointed out glancing at my fiancée. He looked back at me with eyes knowing I had successfully diverted Alice's attention from me to him.

Alice quickly amended that problem. Edward complied for a little while but soon got tired of trying on clothes. He and Alice argued for a few minutes before going into a staring contest in which I knew that Edward was reading Alice's mind and Alice was seeing what he would say back.

While they silently fought I disappeared to the baby section and looked at baby clothes.

I found few out fits I liked before they joined me. The smug look on Edwards face told me who had won the argument.

"You started with out me" Alice pouted.

"I haven't found much" I said knowing Alice would quickly remedy that We all picked out clothes for the baby before moving to the furniture and accessories area

When we finally left the mall it was dark out. I hadn't realized that we had spent all day shopping.

Edward stopped on the way home to get me something eat. I quickly at the sandwich not realizing how hungry I had been.

When we got to my house Edward and Alice both carried in a couple bags but left the rest in the car.

"Dad. I am home" I called when stepped in.

"In here' He called from the living room. I walked to the living and found him watching a game on TV like always.

"How was shopping?" He asked being polite because Edward and Alice where there. They went up to my room to put the stuff away before saying good night. Edward whispered that he would be back as soon as Charlie was asleep.

"It was ok. We just got some baby stuff." I said

"That's good."

"Am going to bed" I said before heading up stairs.

"Night bells" he called.

"Night" I called back. Sighing in relief that he hadn't noticed the ring on my figure something Alice had not let escape her this morning.

When I got to my room I found all my new clothes had been put up thanks to Alice and my overnight bag was sitting on my bed.

I changed into my night clothes and brushed my teeth before going to back to room to wait for Charlie to fall asleep.

Charlie went to bed about an hour later. Once he was sound asleep Edward appeared though my window.

He came and laid down on my bed with me. We sat there In silence just enjoying each others company.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Baby names" I answered snuggling up to him.

"Don't worry we'll think of one. Now relax and sleep." He reassured before humming my lullaby. I was out in a matter of minutes.

R and R. i know the scene wasn't that long but am going to do one with them in the meadow hopefully next chapter or the one after one. Happy Halloween


	6. Chapter 6

I slept peacefully for the first time in months. I didn't even notice when the baby kicked but Edward told me in the morning that he had kicked almost none stop from midnight to one which was usual for him.

After I ate breakfast, Edward said he wanted to take me some where but wouldn't tell me where.

"I hate surprises" I grumbled which made him laugh before picking me up and running. I didn't see where he was going because I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest

It wasn't long before he put me down and told me to open my eyes.

When I saw we were in our meadow. I gasped. It was just like I remembered it.

We stayed there until dark talking about what has happened in the past seven months. When I told him that Victoria has been here he growled.

"I was tracking her but she led me on fake trail." He explained

"Oh. So that's why you were in Brazil." I said understanding now why he hadn't been with his family when they had all first come to forks.

"Yes" he answered looking at the grass

"It's ok."

"No it's not. She's still out there some where and could come after you." Edward said running his had though his hair in frustration.

"No she can't" I said. Edward looked at me like I was crazy "She's dead. The pack killed a few months ago when she tried to sneak into my room." I quickly explained.

"I am glad someone was looking out for you while I was an idiot." Edward said looking back down. I quickly changed the subject to other things.

We talked and made up till the sun started going down.

'I had better get home." He said standing up and holding out a hand for me take. I gratefully took it but found myself in arms bridal style a second later.

When we got my house Charlie wasn't home yet.

I started making dinner with Edward watching my every move. I was about half way though with dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said heading to the door with Edward right behind me glaring at the door.

I opened the door to a shocked Jacob. Edward growled at him probably because of something he was thinking.

"Hi Jake how are you?" I asked letting him into the house and closing the door behind him. I headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner with Edward and Jake behind me.

"How have been Bells? He asked.

"Good" I said looking at the two boys who were glaring at each other. We talked about different thing staying clear of the reason why Edward came up until Jacob just had to say something.

"Are you back for good or just a visit?" he asked

"Jake!" I practically yelled walking over the two

"It's ok Bella. Am back for good" He said wrapping his arm around me possessively and kissing my hand that had my engagement ring on it. I leaned back into his chest for support.

"I see. You forgave him already and he hasn't even been back long." Jacob growled starting to shake in anger.

"Jake calm down, it was all just a misunderstanding." I pleaded

"A misunderstanding?" he almost yelled looking straight at Edward. I felt Edward body stiffen behind me. It dawned on me what Jake was doing. He was showing Edward what I was like when he was gone and probably as we became friends and I came out of my zombie state.

"Jacob. If you are going to act like that then you need to leave." I said. I had been hoping Edward wouldn't see me like I was the first few months he was gone.

Jacob stood his ground for a few minutes before turning around and heading to the door.

"See you around Bella. Don't forget about the ones that have been there for you." He said over shoulder.

"Bye. Jake. I'll came by soon" I called before I heard the front door open then close.

"What was that all about? I asked turning in Edwards arms so I was facing him

"Nothing" he answered clearly not going to tell me.

"Ok fine keep you secrets" I said breaking his hold and going to the oven to get the casserole out as I heard the cruiser pull in the drive way.

"Bella we need to tell Charlie" Edward from right behind me.

"About what" I said playing dumb.

"You know what" He whispered in my ear.

"Fine but you have tell him" I said.

"Ok" He agreed as Charlie came into the house.

"Smells good Bells" He called from the hall.

We waited for him to come into the kitchen

"Dad. We have something to tell you" I said knowing it would be better to tell him first thing.

"Ok what is it?" He asked looking from me to Edward.

"Chief swan, we would like you blessing. I have asked Bella to marry me and she has agreed but we would really like you blessing." Edward calmly looking my dad straight in the eye.

We watched as Charlie face went from normal to red. It looked like he was expecting this because he didn't get as mad as I thought he would. We patiently waited for him to calm down before saying anything else.

"Your sure about this" He asked once he had calmed down and was sure that he could hold his temper. "He hasn't even been back a week yet and what about before?"

"Yes dad I am sure and trust me he's going anywhere." I said

I figured this would happen sooner or later but I never thought it would be so soon." He said more to himself then us. "I'll give my blessing under one condition."

"Anything you want sir." Edward said dead serious

"If you leave again or my baby girl in anyway consider yourself dead." Charlie said

"Yes sir but believe me when I say that I can't leave again "Edward said.

The rest of the night went by calmly. Edward at 9 but promised to come back when Charlie was asleep.

* * *

I know short chapter. I couldn't think what to write for the meadow scene. I hate writers block.

The next chapter is going to skip to nine months and possibly the baby's birth, which means time for the finale voting on names.

I don't feel like setting up a poll on page so I would like everyone to vote via reviews

And the final names are 'drum roll please'

Gabriel Anthony Cullen

Nolan Anthony Cullen

Anthony will probably be the middle name unless someone can think of something else that will sound good.

I have another idea for a Twilight story but I wanted to see what you guys thought.

It's a Twilight Harry potter cross over. It's going to take place in 7th year. Dumbledore is still alive and Harry Ron and Hermoine are still in school. Dumbledore asks the Cullen's for help as they track down the Horocux's.

I know the summary sucks but the story is good.


	7. Chapter 7

9 months pregnant, many shopping trips and a couple trips to la plush later….

I am not 9 months along and due any day now. Edward was being wonderful about everything. He would run out in the middle of the night to get me food when I had cravings, even if it was for the weirdest thing.

Esme has been helping though everything. Rose was still a little jealous that Edward and I am having a child and she couldn't but we were finally on good terms with each other. I would tell her about the stuff I was feeling and what it was like when the baby kicked or something else so she know what it was kind of like.

Alice is probably the most excited of all us about the baby. Not only had she planned our wedding which was a few weeks ago but she was also decorating a nursery with Esme. They wouldn't let me see it till the baby was born which irritated me a little at first but I gave up asking know they wouldn't let me see it.

Emmett and Jasper had a back seat to all the "fun" going on. Whenever I would complain or do something stupid Emmett would make a joke out of it. Jasper helped keep everyone calm when the emotions ran high.

Carlisle was probably one of the most relaxed people in the house besides Jasper and Emmett. Although I now had almost daily check up's to make everything was fine. Carlisle had been able to borrow certain machines from the hospital so I had my check up's at home in the evenings when Carlisle came home. Since the baby was half vampire Edward and Carlisle wanted to have the birth at home incase anything strange a happened or the baby needed special attention. I was all for the home birth. It meant that while I was in labor I would be site down and read or watch TV till I was far enough long that I would need be in borrowed hospital bed in one of the spare rooms were I would give birth.

Alice refused to tell us when I would go into labor and Edward couldn't get it out of her mind because she kept singing 'the song that never ends' which really annoying after hearing it for two weeks straight or so Edward said

It's the middle of June and I am two days over due which worried me but both Edward and Carlisle said that it was normal and I didn't have anything to worry about.

Edward had to remind me few times day that when the baby was ready he would let us know.

I was currently sitting in Edwards and mine room reading and listening to music on the couch with my husband. I never figured out how I was so lucky to get him.

I was resting my head against his shoulder with his arm draped around my shoulders while his other hand was rubbing circles on my expanded baby belly reading over my shoulder when the baby kicked hard right were his was.

"His is a strong little guy." I said I had a few bruises on my stomach from the little guy kicking me so hard but he was half vampire so he would have some traits of one and apparently strength was one of them,

We continued reading not worry about it since he was destined to be a soccer player with all the kicking he was doing. As I turned the page I felt water dip down my inner thigh. I looked up at Edward who hadn't noticed anything.

"Edward" I said softly looking up at him.

"Yes love"

"Call Carlisle, it's time.' I said as calmly as I could. He noticed the sweat pants I was wearing were wet.

Edward gently lifted me up and called out for Alice to call Carlisle as he moved me to the spare room.

"All ready did" She said appearing in the room. "Let's get you out of those cloths shall we" She said handing me a night gown she had bought for me to deliver in. Alice shooed Edward out of the room so she could help me change in to the night gown.

Rosalie and Esme came into the room just as I got the gown on; closing the door on the boys in the hall wanting to know what was going.

After I was back in the bed Alice, Rosalie and Esme got everything ready for the birth before opening the door and letting the boys in. Edward rushed my side once the opened taking my hand as a contraction racked my body.

Carlisle had joined the boys in the hall while I was getting changed. He came in and checked my vital signs and hooking me up to certain machines.

"Alright Emmett, Jasper out please." Carlisle said.

"Why? Edward gets to stay" Emmett whined

"Because I need to check everything is okay with the baby." Carlisle explained. Emmett quickly left the room and leaned against the wall outside. Jasper followed him out but smiled at me before shutting the door

"Alright Bella let's see were your at." He said draping a white blanket over my bottom half and having me put my feet against the foot holds. "Ok you're at about 2cm. so you still have a ways to go. Alice can get some ice please."

Alice just nodded before leaving the leaving the room. Emmett and Jasper came back in as she left. Alice came back a few seconds with ice, lying it down on the table with a little bit harder then needed.

"Alice what wrong" Edward asked clearly being blocked again.

"I need to talk to Carlisle and you outside for a second.

"We'll be right back love" He promised before following Carlisle and Alice of the room. Esme quickly took his place as another contraction started; which really hurt by the way.

Edward Pov

"What's wrong Alice" I asked again when we were in the hall.

"I had a vision" Alice whispered.

"What about" Carlisle asked

"Bella" She said

"What about Bella" I asked now thinking of the worst.

"She… dies shortly after giving birth." Alice said hesitantly "Edward you have to change her it's the only way for her to survive"

"How?" Carlisle asked keeping a level head.

"Complications that will start soon." Alice said looking over at me.

"And the baby?" He asked

"He'll be fine" She assured glancing at Carlisle before looking back at me. I knew if she could Alice would be in tears and so would I.

"It's choice son." Carlisle said looking at me as well.

"Is there anything else you can do" I asked desperately. I had agreed with Bella that I would change her after the baby was born I didn't think it would be this soon

"I won't bet against Alice" he said "Edward I know you don't want but you have to choose, either you change her or I will. I don't want you to go back into depression again and having to be a single dad." He finished going back into the room to check on Bella.

I bowed my head in defeat knowing that I no choice but to change her.

"Don't worry Edward it will be fine" She assured before following Carlisle back into the room. I followed behind a second later.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when I say down by her.

"Alice had a vision" I said know I had to tell her so she was prepared what would happen as soon as the baby was out.

"About what?"

"You" I said watching her expression

"Edward what is going to happen? Is the baby all right?" she asked working her self up.

"Yes the baby is fine. Alice saw you die from complications shortly after our son's birth." I paused letting her think about what I said before continuing "I am not going to let that happen. I am going to change after the baby is out." I finished wiping away the tears that were sliding down her checks

"Bella, love say something" I pleaded.

"And the baby?" she asked calming down.

"He will be fine. You don't have to worry, Esme, Rosalie and Alice will take care of him during the change. Am not going to leave side during the change" I promised.

She nodded in response but her beautiful face scrunched in pain from another contraction

"It should be starting now" Alice informed us sadly. She was holding Bella's other hand and sure enough the complications started.

* * *

sorry about my grammer mistakes in my last chapter. i had gotten up late so i was in a hurry to type it a post it. if i had proof read then i would have been late to work. night shifts are fun, not really.

You guys are wonderful. Thank you for all you reviews. I have picked the first name but I am changing the middle name. You guys will find out what it is next chapter. Till then Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

So what's up guys? Sorry I haven't update in a few days but I have been busy like crazy. I have been working like nuts didn't get off till midnight on Wednesday, went in at 1030 to 10 on Thursday and 6am yesterday plus am not home this weekend. I am in GA watching my trainers horses while she goes visits family for the weekend and pick ups a new horse.

Now enough with my lame excuses and on with the story.

10 hours in to labor (she was 4 hours at the end of last chapter).

It's has been 6 hours since the complications have started (I don't what complications but I wanted to be changed after the birth.) and Edward has not left my side for anything.

"Alright Bella it's now or ever. Push when the next contraction hit." Carlisle said.

When the contraction hit I push with all might. Edward whispered encouraging word and I love you's in my ear.

For anyone who thinks childbirth is pleasant experience, it's not. It hurts likes hell and I am doing with painkillers, I know the change will far worse.

I felt sweat drip down the side of my face as I pushed again.

"That's it Bella just a little more and his shoulders will be out." Carlisle said. I knew once the shoulders were out It would be a cakewalk for the most part. "One push Bella. That's it one more and he'll be out."

I pushed one more time before hearing the baby cry.

"You didn't love. Edward said kissing me before going over and cutting his umbilical cord, then coming back to me.

I felt my energy quickly draining and my strength leaving me.

"Edward" I whispered know he would hear me "I love you"

"I love you to" he replied kissing me again.

"Edward you have do it now" Alice said urgently from the door. Only Edward and Carlisle had been in the room during birth due to the blood. I saw Carlisle hand Alice my son, who was wrapped in a blanket and clean. Alice left the room with room with him while Carlisle came back over to me and stared cleaning me up but not before giving Edward a look.

"She's ready" he said a few seconds later before leaving the room. My eyes stared to drop and I knew the end was coming soon

"I am sorry love," Edward said before leaning of me and kissing my neck before he bit me.

I tried to stay as quite as I could but I couldn't help the first scream that escaped me.

EDWARD POV

After I bit Bella leaned back in my chair putting my head in my hands loathing my self at what I just did and that I wasn't strong enough to keep this from happening.

When heard Bella scream, I was at her side talking to her and trying to sooth the pain the best I could with my words. I know it wouldn't work but what mattered was that I was here I and wasn't going anywhere.

It was going to be a long 3 days.

Carlisle and Alice came in every few hours to see how things were going but didn't stay for long.

Esme came in few times, as did Emmett. To my surprise Rosalie even came in check on her at the beginning of the third day.

It was around 10pm when the whole family came in except for Rosalie who had the baby and since he had blood running in veins it was best to keep away for right now.

"She's going to wake up in a minute," Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. Emmett and Jasper moved to the front of the group in case anything happened.

"Edward" Bella called but her voice sounded like bells now.

"I am here love," I said taking her hand again

"How is the baby?" She asked opening her ruby eyes.

"He's fine. How do you feel?"

"Fine, expect my throat hurts a little."

"Your thirsty, come let go hunting."

"I want see him first."

"Bella, love you not ready, you need to hunt first. He has blood in his veins"

I could see reasoning was working on her. She nodded in agreement not wanting to our son.

"Come on" Alice said dancing over and taking Bella's other hand pulling her out of the bed and toward the window.

"I saw Esme leave the room and Rosalie appear a few seconds later. Apparently all the kids were going to go hunting.

I followed Alice over to the window with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett behind me. Alice opened the window before jumping down and landing gracefully, Jasper followed after her.

"Come on love let go." I said taking her hand and jumping out pulling her with me. We landed together. I looked over her at to see what she thought.

She smiling at me, pleased with her self that she didn't fall probably.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us before we took off.

I kept hold of Bella's hand as we jumped over the river and in the forest running. I watched her smile grow bigger as we ran deeper, enjoying the feeling.

When we reached a secluded spot we stopped.

We decided to split up and hunt, each with their mate.

It didn't take Bella long to pick up hunting, and as with everything else she was absolutely stunning to watch.

She had just drained a deer when the wind shifts bring in a new smell. The smell of humans about 2 miles away. I saw Bella sniff the wind before taking off towards the humans.

I ran after her and knew that the others were right behind us.

Suddenly she stopped and turned towards in a crouch.

"Bella, love" I said hoping that she would come back to herself and to my surprise it worked. I slowly walked toward as she looked around realizations at what was happening dawning. Before I could reach her, she grabbed my hand and ran the back the way we came. We had gone only a half a mile when found the others. We stopped for a half second before running back to the house were stopped outside on the back porch.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. I quickly explained to them what had happened. They were all shocked that Bella had been able to stop in mid hunt and run away from the humans.

"I want to see him now" Bella said out of the blue looking at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said confidently. I just nodded before leading the way inside ignoring everyone's protesting thoughts. Alice was the only one who didn't protest.

Once we got inside Jasper and Emmett went on Bella's either side so the could restrain her if anything happened.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with cooing to their grandson but stopped and watched Bella as she approached our son.

"Can I hold him?" she asked when we reached the couch.

"Of course dear." Esme said standing up "mind his head" She said as Bella took our son.

"He's perfect." Bella said looking up me.

"Have you though of a name?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah we have." Edward said

"I love it. Especially his middle name" Alice said happily

"Hey that's not fair. We want to know to." Emmett whined.

"It's …"

Finally a nice longish chapter, not really only 3 pages. I didn't know how to put the hunt into words that's way it's so short. I can see the hunt in my head but I just can't figure out how to put into word. If I do I'll do the hunt the hunt from Bella's pov but that's only if I can figure it out.

Again sorry for any grammar mistakes, I haven't proof read it yet because I want to post this chapter because you guys have been absolutely amazing


	9. Chapter 9

"His name is Nolan Jasper Cullen" Edward and I said together. I glanced at Jasper to see what he thought of his middle name.

Jasper expression was one to see, shock and surprise were the two dominate. I would have to ask Edward what he was thinking.

"Why does he have Jasper name and not mine?" Emmett whined

"Because of when I first heard his thoughts the person that came to mind was Jasper." Edward explained looking around at out family.

"Really?" Jasper asked

"Yes" I answered looking from my son to him. "We also wanted to know, if you, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie would be his godparents"

"Of course we will" Alice said running up to us and giving us hugs. The others nodded in agreement to shocked to respond. I knew Alice had seen us asking them to be his godparents but had kept it to herself.

Nolan yawing brought every one back to what was going on now instead of what I had just said.

"The poor dear must be tired" Esme said walking over to Nolan and me.

"Yeah, I am going to go put in his crib." I said looking up at Edward who nodded.

We waked human speed up to the nursery were I gently laid him down the crib and covered him up.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as I leaned into him.

"What do you think?" I asked watching Nolan's chest slowly rise and fall. I now knew how Edward was able to watch me sleep. I could stand her watch him sleep forever.

"He looks just like me except for the hair; he has your hair though."

"Yes but everything is yours right down his eyes." I said. Nolan's eyes were a bright green with topaz flecks around the edges.

"I bet he will have you personality though." Edward said

"We will now soon."

"I guess we will. Carlisle is want to do daily check up's to make sure he is okay."

"Why?"

"I don't think you have really noticed yet but he has grown about 5 inches since he was born." Edward said

"Really, so he thinks he will grow faster since his half vampire?"

"From the looks of it, I have to agree. He grew 5 inches in 3 days Bella. If keeps this up he will be full grown 7 or 8 years."

"No, do you think he will stop at certain time?"

"We don't know. There has never been a child like him that I know of but Carlisle and me are going to start researching and see if we can find something in the morning."

I just nodded not wanting to think about my son having a short life.

"We did good though" I said pushing the thoughts to the back of my head.

"Yes, we did." Edward agreed. I turned in his arm so I was now facing him; I stood up on my toes and kissed my husband for the fist time in 3 days.

The kiss wasn't as careful as the ones had been when I was human but it didn't lose anything at the same time.

I broke the kiss first knowing if I kept going it would lead to something else

"Now Mrs. Cullen I wasn't done kissing you." He pouted

"Really now Mr. Cullen, if you want more you'll have catch me" I teased stepping out his embrace before running out the nursery into our room. I heard Edward right behind when I reached the safety of the room. I jumped onto the bed. Edward closed the door before joining me on the bed.

"Now I have you" he said when he pinned me to the bed with his body.

We locked for half a second before he leaned down to finish what I had started in the nursery.

* * *

Well there you guys have it. I am debating on weather or not to do a lemon next chapter but I would be my fist time doing a lemon so I don't know how good it will be. Let me know what you guys want to see.

Originally I was going to name him Gabriel Michael Cullen (Michael would have been pronounced Me-haw which is the original way to pronounce the name.) but I read like 2 or 3 fics that used that name so I decided on something that I hadn't seen before but was still unique.

Just to let you guys know Gabriel was the popular vote by reviews.

I had a long debate with my self last night on a middle name. When I wrote the story down on paper the name I had put down was Anthony Jasper Cullen but I had read several fics using that name and I wasn't until yesterday night that I read ones with Gabriel.

So those of my wonderful reviews who wanted to Gabriel as his name I am sorry, I wanted something no one had used yet but a name a reviewer had submitted. So please don't stop reading because of the name.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I am currently looking for a beta.

So I probably won't post another until I get one but that doesn't mean that I won't be writing the next chapter, which I try to make nice a long. There only a few chapters left to post so it just depend on how long each chapter is to how long the story will be but I have now fear I will finish the story.

P.S. If It takes me to long to find a beta I just my post the next chapter without one.


	11. Chapter 11

ok here is what is going on. i have found a beta and i have sent her this chapter and few weeks ago but i have gotten back yet so i decided to go ahead post this chapter and then replace it when my betta sends the edited on to me.

i know it's not that long but i have had a lot of stuff going on the past few weeks so i wrote what could at the time. i am going to try to write the next chapter next week on one of my off days. just a heads up i am going to try and finish this story before the new year becuase once i start school i don't know how much i time i will have to write between going to school full time and working fulltime. i am starting to wonder if i will be able to make though this spring wish me luck.

* * *

"You know. You made Rosalie's day when you asked her be Nolan's godmother" Edward whispered to me.

"I know. He's is going to be one spoiled little boy." I whispered back lifting my head up from his chest to look at him

"Yes he will be. We will never have to worry about finding baby sitters either. He has everyone wrapped around his little finger, just like his mother." Edward said kissing my forehead

"That's not true." I argued back "I only have you wrapped around my finger" I finished sitting up and kissing him full on the lips.

"You and Nolan deserve the best. You have given our family the ultimate gift." He said when I broke the kiss. It was at time like these that I was glad that I could blush anymore.

"We have everything that we will ever possibly need right here in this house." I stated knowing it was the truth while I moved myself over him so I was now straddling my husband. The blanket that had been covering us, slide down my bareback to my waist exposing both of us to out waist.

"Now Mrs. Cullen don't start anything that you can't finish." Edward said realizing my intentions

'Now who said anything that I couldn't finish what I started" I said deciding to play innocent. I felt his need grow stronger beneath me.

In one quick movement Edward flipped us over earning a surprised squeak from me.

"If we keep this up we are going to rival Rose and Emmett." His said before claiming my lips with his.

The rest of the night pasted in a blaze heat.

We didn't leave out room time Nolan started crying for his breakfast and a diaper change.

It took me less then 3 seconds to be in the nursery with him in my arms.

"Looks like someone had fun last night" Alice said from the doorway clearly commenting on my choice of cloths. In my rush to get to Nolan I had grabbed Edwards's shirt and put it on before leaving the room second before hand.

"I think she look absolutely gorgeous." My angel said right behind Alice

"Of course you would" Alice stated rolling her eyes ate him. "I'll go pick out your outfit for today and lay it on your bad." She said before leavening.

Once Nolan was feed and had on a clean diaper and cloths, we went back to our room to get ready for the day even though we weren't doing anything.

We found everyone in the living room relaxing. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and as usual Jasper was winning. Rose and Alice were looking though fashion magazines, while Esme and Carlisle were reading.

"Hello you two, how was you night?' Esme asked looking up from her book.

"It was eventful" Edward said with a straight face

"Eddie finally got some" Emmett cheered.

"Shut up Emmie" Edward growled

"It's not like we all didn't hear you two last night anyway" He shot back. I quickly buried my face into Edward's chest in embarrassment.

"Don't worry love we were not the only ones last that weren't quite isn't that right Emmett"

"I don't know what you mean" Emmett said clearly not liking how table had turned against him.

"So I just imagined when I heard you…" Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence before Emmett tackled him. Thanks to my Vampire reflexes I was able to keep Nolan out of harms way long enough for me to start yelling at Emmett which Rose joined in on.

I knew the two could hear Rose and me yelling at them which was making Nolan upset but that didn't stop them. Esme hurried over to me and took Nolan from me so she could calm him back down while Rose and I kept yelling at the 3 year olds rolling around on the floor trying to get the upper hand.

It wasn't until Alice gasped did they stop.

"Alice..." Jasper started moving to her side. Alice came back a second later looking over at Edward who had a shocked expression covering his features.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie is coming to see how Bella is doing." She said moving her gaze to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I know I said I was hoping to finish this story by Christmas but I had other stuff that came up that made it really hard to even type up a chapter. So I am going to try and write this chapter in one sitting so I can get up. Sorry in advance for misspellings and such I haven't heard back from my beta yet.

Without further ado…

"What do you mean my dad is coming?" Bella practically yelled.

"Bella, love calm down" Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and pulling her to his chest.

"How am suppose to calm down" Bella said turning around in Edwards arms so she was face to face with him. "How are am I going to explain how I look now and I don't have any baby fat"

"Bella don't worry we have a plan" Rosalie interrupting her. Rosalie quickly explained everything before Alice and she ran up stairs with Bella to Alice's room to change her appearance a little.

They finished Bella's makeover just as the doorbell rang

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" Carlisle asked when he answered the door and letting Charlie in the house

"I am doing well. I just thought I would drop by to see how Bella was doing before I headed to work." Charlie explained while following Carlisle to the living room.

"Ah I am not sure if she is awake yet she had a tiring day yesterday." Charlie asked

"Yes late last night. I was going call you in a little bit to tell you"

"She was resting when I last looked in on her. Edward is in with her now."

"Would mind if I went up to see her real quick?"

"No not at all." Carlisle said before he showed Charlie up to Edwards and Bella's room.

BPOV

I was currently lying in Edward and mine bed holding a sleeping Nolan with Edward sitting next to me on the bed.

We heard Carlisle and Charlie talking down stairs before coming up to our room. I glanced at Edward who gave me a reassuring hug.

We still weren't sure how I would react to his blood. Jasper and Emmet were in the room next to ours just in case they needed to come in and help Edward if I would attack Charlie.

As they came closer to our room Charlie's smell got stronger. I could even smell his blood but it wasn't tempting to me unlike the animal had been. I could feel the burn in the back of my throat but it didn't bother me at all.

When they reached the door Carlisle knocked before coming in.

"Hi dad" I said when came in.

"Hi Bells. How are you doing?" he asked walking into the room. I felt Edward tense beside ready in case anything happen.

"Still tired but other than that good." I said easily lying to him. Not being able to blush to give away my life was good.

"How is he?"

"Beautiful and sleeping again." I sighed looking down at Nolan. He was only a few days old but he looked like he was weeks old which thankfully Charlie didn't notice.

"How much did he weigh?

"7 pounds 3oz and 21 inches long.?" Carlisle answered for us. I hadn't asked yet.

Charlie didn't stay long after that because he had to get work.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked when Charlie left.

"Better then fine" I answered smiling. "Charlie's blood wasn't tempting at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I think that's what I brought with me from my human life."

"Bella I am so happy for let go out and celebrate" Alice squalled coming into our room.

"Hi Alice" I sighed.

"Let go shopping to celebrate."

"Alice I don't want to go shopping." I whined.

"Pleaasssssse" Alice begged making a puppy face.

I looked to Edward for help but he just took Nolan from me ignoring my plea

"Fine but only for a few hours and Edward has to come with." I said not looking at my husband.

Alice jumped up and down before disappearing into my closet. No doubt picking out my cloths since I was currently in my PJ's. To confirm my thoughts she reappeared a second later throwing cloths at me and told me get dressed. We were leaving in 10 minutes.

I got dressed not looking at Edward but I could feel his eyes on me. Once I was dressed I took Nolan from Edward so I could change his diaper and cloths.

"Why me?" he asked as I undressed our son who had woken up when Alice had come in.

"Because you didn't help me avoid going shopping." I simply stated just as I finished changing Nolan, Alice came bouncing in but stopped when she looked at her brother.

"What?" she asked.

"I am driving" Edward said before leavening the room with Alice and me behind trying not to laugh.

We spent 6 hours at the mall. I must have tried on thousands of different outfits before we looked at baby cloths. It was probably the most enjoyable part of the trip. Nolan slept most of the time but the parts that he was awake for he was wide eyed and looking at everything taking it all in.

When we got home we were meeting at the door by Emmet with one of his goofy grins.

"Finally your home" Emmet said when reached the porch.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Esme went hunting and Rose went with her to keep her company and Carlisle is at work. I have been bored for most of the day." He explained as we went to the living room. Edward and Alice had run everything up stairs while I had Nolan.

"Where's Jasper?"

"In his study reading. He didn't want to play video games with me and it's no fun playing by you." He pouted sitting down on one of the couches while sat down on the other. A second later Edward came down followed shortly by Alice and Jasper.

"There is going to be big storm tonight" Alice announced when as Jasper and she sat down on the loveseat.

"Awesome. We are so playing tonight." Emmet boomed waking Nolan up who started to cry from being startled. I threw Emmet a glare before calming Nolan down.

"It's not going to rain in the clearing so we can all go" Alice said bouncing in her seat. "I have already asked Carlisle and he said yes and so will the others."

"All right we'll go" I agreed

We all headed out the clearing at dusk. Nolan watched the game for few innings before falling asleep. The crack of the ball hitting the bat or the other running into each other didn't even bother him.

I couldn't help but smile at my family and how much I loved them. This is our version of perfect life. All of us together, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with them, I couldn't think of better way to either.

The End.

Ok so I know it wasn't that long but I did change the ending from what I had planned. If you guys would like I will put it up but I liked this idea better. I also had originally planned to write out the shopping trip but I decided against and that would have been at least 2 pages long and I did leave stuff out that I written down when the story first came to mind. So In this chapter alone I think I cut out around 3 pages typed up but I didn't like the way the story was so yeah.

So tell me if you guys want me to put of the other ending I will.


End file.
